wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Obea
Obeas are the she-wolves who are responsible for seeking malcadhs and taking then to tummfraws. ''They are all barren and in fact appointed because of that. Obeas are rankless, however and each wolf clan has one. If the deformed and sick pups that they have abandoned survive, they can come back to the clan and become a gnaw wolf. Description Obeas are the old, barren, rankless, and stertile she-wolves. They are frowned at and gossiped about by pregnant or nursing she-wolves, believing that the Obea can look into their womb and curse a pup. Father wolves seem to look right through them. History 'Before the Books' Obeas are an important part of the wolves' laws, as they perform the task of taking and abandoning ''malcadh pups. 'Lone Wolf' In Lone Wolf, the Obea of the MacDuncan Clan is a tawny she-wolf named Shibaan. But Shibaan was no ordinary wolf or Obea. She was able to track down any'' by-lang'' she-wolf. Morag, a silver she-wolf, went by-lang on her third litter of pups. Despite her tricks, such as urinating only in ice-free parts of the river, Shibaan is able to track her down. She takes the silver pup, who has a splayed paw, to an icy river bank. However, the pup is rescued by a grieving she-bear and named Faolan. Later, Shibaan is seen taking a pup with a half hind paw to its tummfraw. Aftershocks from a previous earthquake kill her, and she imagines herself running to rescue the pup. 'Shadow Wolf' After Shibaan passes away, Lael is chosen as the new MacDuncan Obea. On his journey back to the Carreg Gaer, Faolan sees her carrying a tawny she-pup to a moose trail. 'Watch Wolf' The MacHeath Obea is Airmead. At the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath Clan, Airmead, along with many of the other of the pack wolves, appears watching how Edme talks to Dunbar about ripping out her eye. When she says "Was I born a poor malcadh, was I not?", she turns to the MacHeath Obea, which no one seems to notice. Soon Airmead comes up to Dunbar and Edme, but Dunbar snarls and pushes her to the ground. Edme then says "No need to abuse the Obea" then headbutts Dunbar, saying,"Who was it who tore out my eye? You Dunbar?" Later in the chapter "The Obea Speaks", Airmead finds Edme and tells her to follow her, so they can dig a snow pit. She tells Edme about what happens to wolves who try to leave for the MacNamara Clan, how Dunbar MacHeath killed her mother and her own plans to leave for the Clan east of the HacHeaths. In the chapter "Escape of the She-Wolves", Katria, a she-wolf from the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath Clan, is leaving for the MacNamaras. She finds Airmead, who says she knew about her leaving. When Katria asks how, Airmead said she was watching her, and that she herself was leaving for the Namaras. She says she was afraid to go by herself and tells Katria to cover her tracks, as she has done. While traveling, Katria and Airmead meet Brangwen and Morag. They later appear at the war and stop Dunbar's slink melf ''from killing Grizz. Notable Obeas *Shibaan (''deceased)- MacDuncan Clan *Lael- MacDuncan Clan *Airmead (formerly)- MacHeath Clan Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Ranks Category:Culture Category:Obeas Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Non-ranked